


The Lost Rose

by AerisLei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Kind of Sleeping Beauty, can be read with rosebird undertones, summer rose lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Just a small piece centering around the concept of Summer Rose as Briar Rose / Sleeping Beauty in perhaps a too literal sense.
Relationships: Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Lost Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up turning into something of a writing experiment wherein I didn't use any of the character's names and instead used epithets and some description in order to (hopefully) make it very clear who was speaking spoken about at each case. I was aiming for a very fairytale-esq feel and I'm not 100% sure I got it but I got pretty close.

There was a cavern in the wilds of Anima that had been untouched by human hands for years. The entrance of the cave was blocked off by tangles of thick rose vines, and the thorns on the vines had grown particularly long and sharp.

Only bandits and huntsmen ever came out this far away from civilization, and though the cave had once been useful for shelter for travelling huntsmen in the area, it was no longer accessible. Some tried to cut through the vines, others simply tried to find a way through the tangle. None were successful in their endeavors, and eventually they stopped trying.

Years passed, and most people forgot about the strange cavern, overgrown with wild roses as it was.

Except one, the fierce leader of the bandit tribe that was most infamous in the area. One with the blood of so many staining her hands. _She_ came to the cavern from time to time, though despite her attempts she also could not enter.

Even after receiving the maiden’s power. The vines seem to resist the magic she wielded - the Bandit Queen wasn’t sure what to make of that development, and she too stopped trying to enter the cavern.

She would still come from time to time. A portal opening always just at the entrance so that the wall of vines blocked her path any deeper. She never brought anyone else with her, and she never told anyone of where she went when she vanished for hours to be near the cavern.

The roses did not relent, and those furthest from the cave began to wither and fade.

The queen knew that the dreamer within had only so much time before that which sustained her would fail. The Bandit Queen told herself it did not matter, told herself that the dreamer within had long since been lost. She told herself it didn’t hurt knowing that the White Rose was just beyond a wall of thorns that wouldn’t let her pass.

The first time the Bandit Queen considered leading someone else to the cavern was the night she watched her brother poisoned by the scorpion. She ended up setting aside the idea for quite some time, seeking an opportunity while also taking care of her own duties.

But when the opportunity came, it was not the bird flown from the nest that chose not to return, but instead of the young, red rose who was alone. The young red rose that mirrored the dreamer nigh perfectly.

The bandit queen’s wings rustled slightly, deliberately making enough noise to catch the child’s attention. Silver eyes locked onto her immediately, curiosity and trust in her face.

The queen sneered to herself. If she meant the girl harm, it would be _so easy -_ but not before seeing if she could enter the cavern. The White Rose didn’t have time for the Queen to come up with any other ideas.

Instead of giving into the thoughts of what she could _do_ to the girl, to get back at her own mirror who failed to return to the nest that nurtured him, the Queen rustled her wings once more before taking off and gliding several yards away.

As she had hoped, the naive girl followed her deeper and deeper into the woods, away from the safety of her friends. It took a few repetitions before they reached the part of the area that the vine-blocked cavern rested in. Someone should talk to the little rose about trusting strangers. But then… no. The Bandit Queen knew what it was. The child couldn’t tell the difference between the Queen and her foolish brother.

Once they were within sight of the tangle of wild, white roses, the Bandit Queen stopped, perching her second form on a branch of the tree nearest the cavern.

The young rose hummed to herself as she drew closer to the tangle of white rose vines. The girl reached out one hand and as her fingers brushed the vines, the most curious thing happened - they began to draw away, clearing a path for the young woman to follow.

The Bandit Queen glided down from her perch and followed closely to the young rose.

And for the first time in more than a decade, the unlikely pair entered the Cavern of the Roses. Within the cave there stood what seemed to be an altar of stone, upon which a sleeping figure rested. The vines seemed to originate from the altar, spilling down in a thick carpet that covered the floor and crawled up the walls of the cave.

“… Mom?” The girl whispered into the still air, as she slowly approached the altar where the dreamer lay. And with the same hesitant but gentle hand, she reached out to touch the lost rose’s cheek.

There was a shimmer of magic in the air as the Bandit Queen shed her feathers for her _normal_ form. The young rose’s hand jerked away from the woman on the altar as she half turned as if to speak and recognized _her_ instead.

A step to the side, to correct her stance, as her hand went to the weapon at her back, eyes narrowing. “You’re not -”

“I don’t _intend_ to harm you.” There was a threat in the tone that indicated the Bandit Queen could _easily_ change her mind. “I led you to her, didn’t I?”

“What did you- how long have you known she’s-” The young rose shook her head and took a step back, confusion and conflict in her face. She didn’t _want_ to fight the Bandit Queen, but _would_ if pressed.

“Now… now.” A different voice spoke up, hoarse from disuse but familiar to them both. “I’m sure we can work this out.”

The dreamer had pushed herself partially upright and was looking between the Queen and the young rose.

It wasn’t alright yet, and it would take a long time before things really _were_ okay again, but together the unlikeliest of pairs had opened the path to a brighter future. What that future may hold? Well, that is another story.


End file.
